User talk:Cryptile33
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zoo Tycoon 3 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) ---- Hello~! Thank-you for helping to expand this wiki, especially with all the inactivity here. While reading the fake expansion pack pages was very entertaining and I enjoyed them very much, my personal opinion is that this sort of content shouldn't be on this particular wiki. Not because they're unpleasant, but simply because they are not factual or informative, though fun to read. However, I've seen many fanon (fake content, things that exist mostly only in the mind of the writers) wikias made for several games and animes, so I must recommend making a Zoo Tycoon Fanon wiki. I'm sure it would be very much enjoyed by many people, and perhaps you could affilate with this wiki. - RootFloatCream (talk) 05:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'm glad to hear my advice was helpful* to you! I'm sure you'll do a really good job with it. :D - RootFloatCream (talk) 21:17, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Certainly. :3 - RootFloatCream (talk) 02:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- I haven't seen it yet, unfortunately. If you could provide a link to it, I would appreciate that. :3 - RootFloatCream (talk) 22:33, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- I got to it sucessfully. It's very nice! I like it! There's a lot of possibilities for it, too. - RootFloatCream (talk) 01:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- I was mostly referring to the fact there's a lot of possible ideas for the wiki in that with it being a fanon wiki, almost anything is possible, without many limits. It's one of those great things that can get creative juices flowing and inspire people. There's not as much of that nowadays, so it's nice to see when it does appear. - RootFloatCream (talk) 23:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Certainly. I'll tell any friends I have that might be interested. I probably could find a way to affilate this wiki with that wiki, but that'd only be if I was the owner. I'll be able to adopt it soon, but I need peoples approval of doing so. - RootFloatCream (talk) 21:14, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- I will, as soon as inspiration strikes. I get creative blocks a lot, I suppose, but once I do come up with something I will be sure to contribute! - RootFloatCream (talk) 21:31, February 11, 2013 (UTC)